Preppies Vandalized
Preppies Vandalized is a mission during Chapter 5. The Mission Intro Jimmy turns up at the Glass Jaw Boxing Club to find Derby, Bif and Gord complaining that their boxing trophies have been stolen, and the cabinet wrecked. They blame Jimmy, saying that Derby is a more appropriate leader of the school. Jimmy tries to calm things down but the Preppies blame the Greasers and prepare to fight them in New Coventry. Jimmy manages to stop them and goes to look for the trophies himself. Walkthrough Jimmy must travel to New Coventry and find Vance. Vance is waiting in an alley near the Tenements with Norton and Peanut. He tells Jimmy that after all the trouble the Townies caused, the Greasers now consider them, rather than the Preppies, their arch-enemies, and that the Townies stole the trophies. He also says that Johnny says Jimmy isn't welcome in New Coventry anymore, but lets him walk away for helping him out of the asylum. Jimmy then heads to Spencer Shipping Warehouse. Otto and Jerry are patrolling the ground floor. On the second floor, Duncan is putting rats in a crate while Leon watches. Jimmy overhears Leon remind Duncan that they have to be on time for a party at the docks. He snaps a picture of the two. After he snaps the picture, they both come towards him at a run, and he has to make sure they don't see him if Jimmy is seen the mission is failed. Heading to the docks, the Townies have moved out onto an offshore barge and made a bonfire with the trophies. As he approaches a short cutscene plays where Henry dumps a canister of gasoline onto the trophies and then jumps back as it ignites. Jimmy takes a picture of the scene, the trophies burning and the Townies standing around, headbanging and throwing up the devil horns sign like they were at a heavy metal concert. Upon returning to the boxing gym, Derby and Bif ask Jimmy who stole the trophies and he claims the Townies did it. The duo then question him as he points out that they were responsible for the previous incidents that Jimmy was blamed for. After claiming it was because of Gary, the duo insult him and leave, not even bothering to look at the photo he took for them. Trivia *Derby can be interacted in free roam in this mission. When you return to the Boxing Gym, go close to Derby but not too close and equip your camera. Target him and he will insult you. Bif will come towards you. A Policeman will be nearby and probably bust Bif. Target Derby and if you have completed English 4, you can taunt him better. He should get scared and run away round to the alleyway behind the Boxing Gym. Go Backwards and go into the alleyway. You can go right up to Derby and fight him, but if you do the cutscene will immediately begin. *If you fight someone in this mission, the Townies fighting music will play instead of their own fighting music. *The cabinet remains ransacked for the rest of the game. *You can fight the Townies on the barge after you take the picture. *You can shoot the Greasers in the alley with your slingshot, but doing so immediately starts the cutscene. They can be fought afterwards, as well. *Neither Derby, Gord, or Bif can be seen in the trophy room after the opening cutscene. *3 duplicates of Duncan can be seen on the docks. Video Walkthroughs File:Preppies_Vandalized_-_Mission_61_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_61_-_Preppies_Vandalized|Anniversary Edition Version Category:Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Storyline Missions